Blaster
The Blaster is a class that was released alongside the Blazer , the Shocker and the Assassin. With very high durability and hitpoints that are second to that of the Tank, the Blaster is able to take a beating while dishing out lots of damage with his minigun and shoulder mounted rocket launcher. His Repulsion Field ability allows him to keep his distance away from classes utilizing a melee weapon, such as the Scout and the Tank. He can also use his melee ability, the Asteroid Rush, to the same effect while inflicting some damage. His bomb, the Micro Munitions, allows him to pepper a tight group of enemies with high damage explosives. His Minigun deals very high damage at close range, and he can use his Heavy Rocket Launcher to engage enemies from a further distance. Weapons Minigun: Multi-barreled machine gun with an incredibly high rate of fire. The damage of the minigun lessens the further away your target is, making it most effective at extreme close range. The weapon also pushes back enemies, which, along with blaster's Q ability and many daze effects, makes blaster quite effective at keeping opponents from reaching their destination. Heavy Rocket Launcher: Shoulder mounted self-propelled explosive launcher. Rockets seek locked targets. Though slow firing, the projectiles deal heavy damage, and can apply a daze affect if the opponent's shield is down. This weapon, like all other explosives, is capable of damaging the user if it goes off at close range. This can also be used as a sniper in maps like Training Arena. Skills Ultimate (Q): Repulsion Field Intense kinetic pulse that pushes nearby hostiles away from Blaster for a short time. Melee (E): Asteroid Rush Jet-assisted shoulder charge, with kinetic amplifiers causing massive knockback. This ability can be used for movement, midair maneuvering, knocking back opponents and stunning opponents. Bomb Type (F): Micro Munitions Launches a cluster of small explosives that blanket a large area with destruction. The projectiles explode on impact, and become more spread out the further they travel. Can be used as a group killer. Strategy Possibly the most open ended strategy in this guide, the blaster is for pure destruction, not much planning or tactics behind it. When taking a point use the repulsion field to push back enemies, you could pin an enemy to a wall and finish him. In close quarters do not use the rocket launcher, the minigun is much more effective and won't damage you. While giving chase to a flying unit, remember you can gain momentum with the asteroid rush and use the rocket launcher to possibly daze him and knock him out of the air. When charging at a point, sometimes it is worth it to launch extra rockets, they automatically seek whomever you lock on, which is a turning point in groups. Tactics Using your Micro Munitions above a sniper or stationary target is a very good way of dealing large amounts of damage and stunning your opponent, allowing you to eliminate him without taking any return fire. Your asteroid rush is not just for doing damage. it is also very useful for both staying in the air, and stunning your opponents, giving you ample time to dish out monstrous amounts of damage with your rocket launcher or Minigun. Flying at a very high height or just strafing with the rocket launcher in general is an incredibly effective way of clearing capture points of enemies. the rocket launcher actually has quite a large splash radius which means you do not have to be in target lock range in order to do damage. When fighting another Blaster; Micro Munitions can and will often decide who lives and who dies, you do have to be careful however, because at close range the micro munitions can just as easily kill you as it can your opponent, and it is next to impossible to hit a blaster with micro munitions if he is above you. Also weapon choice can decide who lives or dies. at range the rocket launcher is king and i recommend using it so much you might almost be spamming it, except of course if your opponent is very close to you. if you use your minigun you can also be at a disadvantage because of the blasters Q ability, which pushes you out of range and thus lowers you DPS significantly. Skilled gunners will almost always engage you at range, keeping you at arms reach where you cannot effectively lock on with your rocket launcher or minigun. to counteract this use the asteroid rush and/or sneak up on them in order to stay in targeting range. your jetpack is also more powerful than the gunners and thus you will most likely be able to stay in lock on range for a long period of time. standing still and launching rockets at range will transform you into the perfect target that will draw in enemies from miles away. Never stop moving, fly around the map like a scout always looking for your next victim and aggressively strafing control points at range or in close with your minigun. The blaster is likewise not suited to capturing points unless you have your Q ability ready to go, which pushes away all enemies and allows you to get out of hairy situation with large amounts of health intact. Skins Magnus Blaster Armor Unstisfied with simply dominating the heavy weaponry market, Magnus Gun Works diversified its portfolio with this line of heavy battlesuits. Odin Blaster Armor Odin Dyanamic LLC made its name in exo-construction before applying its unparalleled expertise in massive machinery towards forging the premium battlesuit for heavy weapon specialists. Videos Category:Classes Category:Videos